


Stay With Me

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coping With A Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jinki is a top, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: After their Lie-V taping, the boys go from lying down on set to lying down in Onew’s room at the dorm; the boys take some time to reflect on their relationship. After all, ten years is a long time; and who knows the one better than the other?





	Stay With Me

The city lights twinkled prettily beyond the large windows of the dorm. The day had come and gone quickly; today’s tapings had gone well, and the boys had fun. It was a little lonely without Key, though – he was off filming for his new drama. Minho had driven Onew and Taemin back to the dorm before heading to Key’s place - “don’t tell him I’ll be waiting, promise?” Minho had asked, stars in his eyes. “I want to do something nice for him.” Taemin and Onew agreed easily; it made them smile to see how careful Minho had become around Key, making sure he ate well and took care of himself. They knew how hard it was for them both after December – but the duo’s love for each other seemed only to have grown, so for that at least, they were thankful.

“Tell me a story, Jinki-ah,” Taemin murmured sleepily into the older man’s chest where they lay on the expansive couch; kissing his neck softly, Taemin smiled at the faint scent of his cologne – a gift from him for his last birthday.

In the quiet of the dorms, they were both beyond displays of shyness and dispensed with formal speech.

“A story, baby?” Onew’s fingers laced carefully in pieces of Taemin’s soft hair, he thought for a moment. He felt the weight of the younger man on his chest and sighed contentedly. “What kind of story do you want?”

Taemin shrugged and pouted his lips for a quick kiss, which Onew gave readily. “I don’t know,” he said at last. “I just want to hear your voice.”

Onew smiled and squeezed his maknae tighter. “Alright,” he agreed. “Do you know the story of Takahama and the butterfly?”

“No,” Taemin replied, scrunching his face as if trying to remember it. “Tell me,” he smiled.

Onew laughed. “A Japanese fan told me the story a long time ago, I always liked it.” He then cleared his throat theatrically. “Many years ago, there was a man named Takahama. He came from a good family; his sister married well and their family’s wealth grew. But Takahama never married; he grew old and lived next to a cemetery. After his 80th birthday, he fell ill and was near death; his sister and her children came to look after him in his last moments. A white butterfly flew into their house and stayed by Takahama’s bedside, and no matter how many times his sister tried to shoo it away, the butterfly would return to gently flit around Takahama’s head. After a while, Takahama at last drew his final breath; and once that had happened, the white butterfly flew out of the window.”

“Oh no!” Taemin played along. “What happened next?” He kissed along Onew’s jaw and sighed happily.

Onew smiled; he kissed the top of Taemin’s head and continued. “The children thought this might be an omen; so, they followed the butterfly to a grave in the cemetery next to their uncle’s house. The butterfly sat atop the grave of a woman named Akiko, rested there a moment, and then disappeared into thin air. The children, confused by what they had seen, ran back to their mother and told them what happened. Takahama’s sister asked her children what the name on the grave was. When they told her it was Akiko, she was shocked; she explained that Akiko was the name of the woman her brother had been irreversibly in love with many years ago – they had planned to marry, but she died the day before the wedding. Every day since then, Takahama had tended her grave and left fresh-cut flowers for her. The sister said that Akiko’s spirit must have known that Takahama would be joining her soon in the afterlife, and so had come to take his spirit. She was touched at Takahama’s devotion for over 60 years; so, taking care of his spirit once he died was her way to repay him. So, you see, they were able to live together, for eternity, in the end.”

Taemin thought for a moment and laced his fingers with Onew’s. “Jinki-ah, do you think… do you think Jjonggie is keeping watch over us, like Akiko did for Takahama?” His eyes suddenly turned wide and pleading, and his stare burned into Onew’s own eyes.

“I do, Taeminnie,” he replied softly, pulling the maknae closer and kissing him softly. “The moral of this story is that we must always remember our loved ones, because they never really go away. Akiko and Takahama were reunited in the end, baby. And so, we will all be, too, one day. One big family.” Onew could see that Taemin seemed satisfied with his reasoning, and was glad he could have calmed his heart. He hugged Taemin tightly.

Taemin shifted his weight and took Onew’s face in his hands, kissing him and gently coaxing his lips apart with his tongue. Onew snaked his arms around Taemin’s waist and slipped his hands beneath the fabric of his loose t-shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his strong back. When at last they broke apart, Taemin pressed his forehead against Onew’s and sighed. He whispered, “Promise me you will always stay by my side, Jinki-ah.” He kissed him softly. “Promise me.”

Onew’s eyes filled to bursting with love and he kissed Taemin back, hoping that his feelings could be understood through his lips. “I promise you,” he replied. “I promise I will stay by your side forever.” He curled his fingers around the base of Taemin’s neck and flipped the maknae onto his back, and hovered over him, positions swapped. He kissed the young man’s forehead, then nose, then lips – moving down towards his cheeks and neck, and between each kiss he whispered, “Lee Taemin, I love you.” Taemin’s hands wandered beneath his leader’s shirt and he traced gentle circles on his back, making him shiver a little; he pulled Onew down and pressed their hips together, making Onew moan gently. “Come to bed with me, baby,” he whispered against Taemin’s smiling lips. “You look so tired, after our filming today.” He pulled Taemin up off the couch and tugged him along towards his room; the pair laughing softly and not at all feeling tired.

*

Some time later, when the moon had risen in the sky and shone full and bright into Onew’s room, the pair sat up on each other in bed, watching video compilations of pandas falling from trees and laughing. Onew glanced up at the moon and smiled. _You look beautiful tonight, Jonghyunnie,_ he thought. He looked back at Taemin, who was scrolling through videos on his phone trying to find one to make Onew laugh. He tousled the maknae’s already-messy hair and laughed.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Onew asked softly, voice faraway.

“Hmm?” Taemin looked up and met the older man’s gaze.

“Since we’ve been like together, like this,” Onew continued, kissing Taemin’s bare shoulder. “It’s been a long time.”

“Almost since the very beginning,” Taemin agreed, nestling further into the older man’s embrace. “You looked after me so well, at the beginning. I was so nervous, but you always practiced with me on the roof.” He smiled, remembering. “You took such good care of all of us.”

Onew kissed the top of his maknae’s head. “It was my job,” he sighed. “I always felt very responsible for all of you, even though we’re close in age.”

Taemin shifted where he lay so that he better faced Onew and kissed him softly. “You suffered a lot, Jinki-ah,” he acknowledged, pressing his forehead to Onew’s. “You’ve worked so hard,” he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and kissed along his cheek. “I love you so much…”

“Taeminnie…” Onew whispered, wrapping his arms around the young man and smiling into a kiss. “It hasn’t felt like work,” he reassured him, stroking his hair. “Through everything, I have loved every moment. You are all my family,” he kissed Taemin slowly. “And you, Taeminnie… you’re my greatest love.”

Taemin smiled and straddled Onew’s hips. “More than music, Jinki-ah?” he teased, kissing him back and cupping his cheeks, stroking the soft skin with his thumbs.

Onew drew his maknae closer and kissed him forcefully, taking his chin in hand. “More than music, baby,” he replied. “Perhaps I should show you just how much…?” he grinned and gently rolled Taemin into his back, and kissed down his cheek and neck. Taemin gently turned pieces of Onew’s hair in his fingers as his leader continued kissing down his chest, illiciting laughing exhalations from the younger man. Onew slipped Taemin’s briefs off from around his waist and delighted in the shivers it gave the young man; he gently parted his thighs and kissed the sensitive skin, pausing only to gently bite and leave a trail of bruises along the pale white skin.

“Jinki-ah…” Taemin moaned softly, pulling a little on his hair. “Don’t tease me so…”

Onew grinned mischievously and decided that his maknae had endured enough teasing; he took him into his mouth and felt how delightfully hot and hard he was. Taking his time, the older man watched how Taemin arched his back instinctively as Onew took him deeper, how he clutched at the sheets desirously and looked down at his leader with eyes heavy with lust. He didn’t want to hold back any longer; Onew crawled back up Taemin’s quivering body and kissed him forcefully, slipping first one finger, then two, inside. Taemin moaned excitedly in anticipation. Taemin grabbed a fistful of Onew’s newly-cut hair and pulled, kissing at his neck and not caring much if he left a mark on his beloved leader.

At last, Onew could not wait any longer; he pushed himself inside, forcing a satisfied moan from Taemin’s kiss-swollen lips. “Taeminnie…” Onew breathed, rolling his hips rhythmically and carefully propping the young man’s ankles on his shoulders. “You’re so pretty, like this…” he smiled, showing his teeth. “My beautiful baby…”

Taemin blushed to hear Onew talk like that, and bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. “Jinki-ah… don’t look at me like that…” he grasped Onew’s forearm and dug his nails in as Onew thrust deeper. Onew coaxed Taemin’s legs from their perch on his shoulders and hunched down to properly embrace his maknae, continuing to push rhythmically, bucking his hips and making Taemin shudder beneath him.

“Taeminnie… will you come for me, baby?” Onew whispered in his ear, voice gravelly.

Taemin wrapped his arms around Onew’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Yes…” he replied, rolling his hips. “Please…”

“Good boy, Taeminnie…” Onew took the younger man in his hand and began to stroke, kissing along his neck and tasting the saltiness of his sweat. Taemin’s thighs began to quiver, and Onew knew he was close; soon, he felt the warm liquid spill into his waiting hand and Taemin gasped, dizzy. Onew continued thrusting and soon he too was at his limit; grasping his maknae’s hips he came at last, thighs shuddering. He collapsed onto Taemin and kissed up and down his neck. Taemin, breathless, wrapped his arms around Onew’s neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“Jinki-ah…” he murmured softly, “I love you…”

Onew smiled. “I love you more,” he replied.

“Not possible.”

Laughter.

*

The morning light crept through Onew’s bedroom curtain, bathing both men in a soft golden glow. Taemin stirred first; he sat up a little in bed and watched Onew gently snoring next to him. _You really are such a heavy sleeper…_ he kissed Onew’s cheek. “Wake up, love of my life…” he smiled and continued to press soft kisses to Onew’s cheek. “Wake up.”

Onew smiled, unable to pretend to sleep much longer – “Good morning, my baby,” he grinned wider and blinked his eyes open. He wrapped his arms around Taemin’s slim frame and drew him close, kissing his forehead. “How did you sleep?”

“Perfectly,” Taemin replied, sighing contentedly. “I always sleep well when I’m with you.” He looked up at Onew and kissed his neck. “Stay with me,” he said quietly.

“Taeminnie?” Onew questioned, eyes confused.

“Stay with me, forever,” Taemin repeated, lacing their fingers together and kissed Onew’s knuckles. “I want us to be together forever, Jinki-ah.” He looked into Onew’s eyes. “Do you think that’s possible?”

Onew thought for a moment and drew Taemin close. “Yes, baby,” he reassured. “One day, things will be different… and we will be allowed to be together openly.” He cradled Taemin’s cheek in his hand. “One day we won’t have to hide.” He kissed Taemin’s nose. “But until the day we can be together in public…” Onew continued kissing Taemin’s cheek, soft kisses that made a cute “chu” noise. “Will you settle for having me all to yourself in private, my baby?”

Taemin smiled, knowing that everything Onew said was true. “I suppose I’ll have to,” Taemin teased, grinning like a child. “After all, you’re our leader.”

“And you must always listen to me,” Onew smiled back. “Isn’t that right?” he kissed Taemin slowly, allowing his maknae to roll him onto his back and perch himself on top of his frame.

“That’s right,” Taemin agreed. “I love doing what you tell me, Jinki-ah.”

Onew grinned and pulled Taemin into a deep kiss.

Morning birds sang in the trees beyond the dorm.


End file.
